


干物彼氏小牛

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	干物彼氏小牛

·刚刚交往的大学生paro

（1）降临！

金博洋觉得自己进错了家门。

他颤抖着手，看着钥匙，没错，它的确能拧开锁；他又退出门外几步，不可置信的看了看门牌号，没错，是自己家。

客厅里的书架上空空如也，漫画书散在了房屋的各处，他的脚边还有空的薯片袋，一堆空可乐瓶子摆出保龄球的阵型……

所以这片狼藉是怎么肥四？家里进贼了？他身体立刻调成一级戒备状态，拿出包里的雨伞，当作防身武器，准备趁贼不注意的时候力劈华山。

金博洋蹑手蹑脚的往屋里探，一股风不合时宜的带上了门，“砰”的一声吵醒了卧在漫画山里的一个人。他用小小的手揉了揉眼睛，不甚清晰的看见金博洋被关门声吓得突然蹦了起来，软软的呼唤起他：

“天天……你回来啦……”

熟悉又不熟悉的声音，金博洋僵硬的朝着声源看过去，一个穿着pooh桑披风的小家伙迷迷糊糊的在书堆后面冲他招手。他把雨伞扔到地上，一个箭步把漫画全都推开，从里面拎出个熟悉又不熟悉的小人儿来。

“你羽生哥呢！”

被拎起来的羽生结弦本人哭唧唧，小胳膊小腿扑腾着，用比平时不知道幼齿了多少的小奶音抗议：“就是我啊！天天你不认识我了吗！”

骗鬼呢？这小子看起来也就五岁，羽生都23了，缩骨也缩不了这么彻底吧？金博洋一只手毫不费劲的拎着他还在思索，就觉得手里的分量突然变重，他不得不妥协着把原本平直的胳膊弯了下来；下一秒，羽生那张熟悉的脸就出现在他面前了。

“变成家里蹲状态，天天就认不出我了，伤心。”

金博洋听着他不满的埋怨，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。他虚无的拽着这人随身型变化也一起变大的披风，不可置信的开了口：

“结弦，你是吃了APTX4869吗？”

（2）出击！

“这些可乐是怎么回事？”金博洋回过神来，终于开始追究重要的问题，“我前天刚买的一箱给你喝的一瓶不剩，你不怕蛀牙吗？”

“才～不～怕～”这边羽生又变回了小小模式，在地毯上骨碌碌的打滚，和平时见到的精英学霸判若两人，“因为这个口味的薯片很好吃，就不知不觉的……”

“那能不能稍稍把这里收拾一下啊？跟凶杀现场似的，你……”

他的话还没说完，羽生立刻裹着披风打滚到了懒人沙发附近，紧接着一个飞扑钻到了沙发正中。

“明天再收拾嘛……”团子在沙发团子上的撒娇攻击是平时偶尔露出的嗲精杀伤力的二倍，“这段时间为了不在天天面前露出破绽，我已经很尽力了，今天真的不想在家里也维持着精英状态啦！”

金博洋表面冷漠，实际心里目瞪口呆的看着人前狂拽酷炫的羽生，现在为了表达委屈在懒人沙发上冲他可怜兮兮的睁大眼睛。

“反正天天也看到我这幅样子了！我不要再隐瞒了！”

这应该是自暴自弃。金博洋扶额，把羽生再一次从懒人沙发里提出来，（自认为）恶狠狠的威胁：“明天我再买一箱可乐回来，如果你能在一个小时之内打扫完，明天的漫画我也包了。”

听到充满诱惑性的奖励，家里蹲羽生迅速的再一次转变为精英模式拿起了扫把，他眯着眼笑起来，是金博洋熟悉的帅脸，说出来的话却很破气氛。

“还要炸鸡，辣的，好不好？”

“好好好。”幻灭后经历三观重组的金博洋立刻和他达成共识，“垃圾也要倒掉！”

“遵命！”

半个小时后，楼下一名可疑的穿着黄色熊耳朵披风的男子在下楼倒垃圾的时候由于忘带大门钥匙，不得不打电话和同居人兼男友金某求救。此时的金博洋打开了壁橱，被羽生草草塞进去的一堆杂物砸了个痛快，正火冒三丈的物归原处，接到电话更来气了，当下宣布可乐减半。

（3）放肆！

自从金博洋撞破了男朋友变身（？）的奥妙，他的日子似乎难过了不少。

羽生是他在老家的邻居哥哥，大学来到了T市，现在马上要走上工作道路，两个人一直都有联络，互相对彼此也很欣赏，在金博洋来东京之前用手机短信确认了关系。他前些日子考上了T市的大学，来和羽生合租，理所应当的同居了。刚来的几天还是正常的，这位好久不见的哥哥（现在要叫男朋友）长得越来越好看了，举止作风也优雅的像个世家少爷，又温柔又体贴；现在的羽生，只要待在家里，就绝对保持懒散状态，披着披风喝可乐打游戏看漫画，丝毫不顾形象，用擦完嘴的纸巾擦茶几。要不是羽生也付房租（而且付的比他多一些），金博洋都想和他打一架了。

可能是小小羽生的样子给了他可以打得过他的错觉，金博洋当晚就被打脸了。这屋子还是比较小的，没有床，他俩都是在地板上铺棉被；这倒不是什么要紧事，要紧的是放飞自我的羽生再也不像以前那样睡着的时候做一个安静的美男子了。（金博洋表示他并没有趁羽生睡着了偷看他漂亮的睡颜）好不容易把任性的男朋友劝服让他不要熬夜赶紧睡觉，睡着后的家里蹲模式羽生就开始在被窝里乱动。

原本还在想，反正他在自己的被窝里乱动，只要我不需要给他掖被子就OK的纯洁处男金博洋在睡梦中突然惊醒，一个小小的人儿闯进了他的被子里，扒在他胸膛上睡的正香。金博洋本来就对这张比社交模式要可爱的多的脸没有什么抵抗力，忽的生出一股母性由他去了。

第二天早上，他被睡得迷迷糊糊、不知道什么时候变回正常男人身型的羽生死死的搂着，觉得自己要窒息了。羽生睡的香，他倒是觉得浑身都不舒服，羽生的呼吸在他脖子那里痒的要命，胳膊箍在他腰侧怎么也挣脱不开，他是侧着身子被搂住的，半边身体已经麻了。情急之下他大吼一声“早上吃生鸡蛋拌饭！”被金博洋禁止吃这样的奇怪食物的羽生才忽的睁开眼。

“生鸡蛋！哪有生鸡蛋！”

被吃了豆腐、豹怒的金博洋非常果断的趁这个机会把他踹出了自己温暖的被窝，开始睡回笼觉。

自知理亏的羽生难得下厨给他煮了海鲜面，还放了鸡蛋（金博洋表示如果是生鸡蛋他就和羽生拼了）端到他面前，平息了他的怒火。在金博洋恢复好心情之后故态复萌，这就是后话了。

在那之后被闯入被窝里的羽生袭击，金博洋再也没有完好的逃出来过。

（4）埋伏！

“今天米沙要来玩，你准备一下社交模式。”

金博洋匆匆的给家里的羽生发了信息，像是又想到什么一样赶紧补充。

“屋子也收拾一下，晚上吃炸鸡块和饺子。”

“诶～”

两条信息同时蹦了出来，看到丰盛的晚餐菜单，羽生最终妥协了，磨磨蹭蹭的回复了“那好吧……”

米沙是金博洋的师兄，两个人关系非常好；其实他和米沙也是见过面的，在某一次跨校联谊，米沙喝醉了之后骚气的舞蹈给羽生留下了深刻的印象，之后就没有什么交流了。

“你能帮我把冰箱里的鸡块和饺子拿出来缓上嘛，拜托了～”

久违的打扫完卫生，羽生乖乖的照金博洋发来的信息去了厨房。缓好冰冻肉食的他一看时间还早，换上他心爱的小斗篷切换懒散模式睡了起来，在听见开锁的声音瞬间睁开了眼睛。

于是进门的米沙看到的不是从前那个金光闪闪的大佬，是一个刚刚睡醒、眼神迷离、头发像独角仙、穿着超幼稚披风的成年男子，差点爆笑出声。金博洋知道羽生是反应较快才没露出破绽，松了一口气，钻进了厨房逃避问题，留两位早就认识的朋友互相揭短。

他原本觉得今天这个乌龙很快就能翻篇，米沙也没介意，反而和羽生一起玩人生游戏，相处还算不错，看来是他想的太容易了。送走米沙，刚刚带上塑胶手套准备洗碗的金博洋被大人形态羽生从背后搂住，像是在闹脾气。

“天天，你会不会讨厌这样懒散的我啊？”

“那你把碗洗了，我就不讨厌你。”已经习惯羽生用小小形态撒娇的金博洋突然被大羽生抱住，还有点不适应（虽然不讨厌他这样抱），开着玩笑缓和气氛；没想到今天的羽生乖的过分，金博洋看他一言不发的接过了他的手套开始刷碗，觉得自己怕是活在梦里。

可能是今天米沙吓了他一跳，他怕毁坏他在大众眼里的形象吧？金博洋坐在地上打开电视，看了好几个节目，听着厨房里的水声，却怎么也静不下心。

“你会不会讨厌我？”

羽生的声音一直在他耳边徘徊，他看着羽生闷头洗碗的丧丧背影，拿出了他这段时间一直在攻略的FPS，冲着厨房喊道：

“快点洗！然后我陪你打游戏！”

“真的吗！”羽生的手套还湿呼呼的，他戴着它就兴奋的跑了出来想来个抱抱，小小的肉嘟嘟的脸蛋显得特别招人稀罕；结果被金博洋火速轰回了厨房继续刷碗，背影十分凄惨。

“水都滴到地板上了！我刚擦的！”

“QAQ我错了！”

（5）同盟！

金博洋现在的日子过的更加别扭了。

每天回家，面对的都是一个微笑的、金光闪闪的帅气社交模式羽生：生活整洁、从不熬夜、温柔可亲、不吃零食、从不任性、坚持养生。搞的他反而一个头两个大，终于逮着他促膝长谈了一波。

“不是说在家要好好放松吗？”金博洋一脸懵逼的问对面坐着的优雅喝茶男性，手头放着的书还是诗集。

“但是过度放纵的话，会让天天讨厌吧？”羽生轻轻的闭上眼睛，低垂着睫毛啜了一口茶水，金博洋不由得打了个哆嗦。

“可是，我知道你在压制自己，会不舒服吧？”

“可是那也绝对不想让天天讨厌。”羽生委委屈屈的捏紧着茶杯，眼神中透露出寂寞，“虽然这样真的不舒服，至少天天在家的时候不让天天操心。”

金博洋从茶几的另一侧站起来，走到满满当当的壁橱前面猛地拉开门，掉落下来的杂物里赫然出现那条心爱的pooh桑斗篷。金博洋慢悠悠的捡起来，放在羽生面前。

“可是，我希望你能在我面前做最真实的自己。”

虽然的确满地乱扔分趾袜这一点很讨厌，罚他自己都捡起来。金博洋腹诽着，还是把斗篷披在他身上了。

“快点换上，我们把上次没打完的关卡搞定。”说到这里，金博洋突然不好意思的低下头，“从小到大你什么样子我没见过？你掉进泥坑的时候我还没说什么呢，你什么样子我都喜欢。”

已经带上pooh桑披风的羽生满脸感动，金博洋却开始局促不安了。

“其实……我也有事瞒着你。”

金博洋拿出了自己私藏的蜘蛛侠披风，不好意思的笑了。

“我…我也快憋不住了，今晚我要放肆一把。”他一把也戴上斗篷，变成小小的怠懒模式，和小小的怠懒羽生同样身高，“那，你会不会不喜欢我？”

“当然不会啦！”找到志同道合的伴侣还不好！羽生要被天降的惊喜砸晕了。

两个人high过了通宵之后达成了共识，在家的时间他们要轮流切换社交模式打扫卫生，不遵守纪律的人不准喝可乐。


End file.
